


if only you loved me, we'd rule the world

by NBRFVE



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBRFVE/pseuds/NBRFVE
Summary: in which dream gets locked in prison, and his warden just so happens to be in love with him. and dream kind might like him too, and not just because he wants out.-----next chap. : soon :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamedude
Comments: 42
Kudos: 213





	1. daydreams of flowers and faraway places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam offers something he isn't sure dream can afford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [if cc's feel uncomfortable i will immediately take it down, and i do apologize!]

“Sam, listen to me it could be different. Please I’ll give you something, anything actually.” 

Dream noticing Sam’s hesitancy, spurs on. 

“You don’t wanna do this to me right, c’mon it shouldn’t be like this. I don’t want it to be like this. _You wouldn't do this to me right? Right? We’re friends aren’t we?”_

“You’re right, I don’t wanna do this to you,” Dream nods, looking hopeful and opens his mouth to speak, “Let me finish. You know I’ve never really cared about sides. I’m neutral, I've always said. I don’t hate or care about the shit you've done either.” 

He lets out a dry laugh, “I don’t think I’d ever hate you Dream.” 

Dream doesn’t really know what to make of that. So Sam doesn’t hate him, he thinks but there’s something else that he’s not saying he thinks. He can’t really read the others emotions, due to the mask. He only then realizes his is gone and subconsciously shudders. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. Even if I wanted to. I don’t think-....” 

_Was he really about to just confess this?_ Sam thinks of the days he spent building the prison and _how often he'd daydream of faraway places with fields of flowers and trees. Or sometimes even forests surrounding a cottage. He thinks of all those dreams of being under the stars or watching the sun rise._

“I don’t think you could give me anything I want. I don’t think you can give me _what I want”_

“No no listen I can, I’ll give you _anything._ I mean it.” 

Dream really isn’t lying, he has everything, whatever the price is he’d pay it right now. But Sam doesn’t reply, just walks forwards and tells him to step on the stone and stares at the ground. Dream, turns around and speaks frantically, “No Sam please, we’re friends aren’t we? You said you didn’t hate me, why are you? I don’t understand? What is it? I’ll give you it please, whatever it is. Whatever you want I’ll get it.” 

“ _If I did, let you out._ Would you still care about me?”

“What? Yes! You’d be helping me, why wouldn’t I?”

Sam sighs, “you still don’t get it do you, I don’t wanna be a _pawn on your chess board._ I don’t,” his voice grows small, “ _I don’t even wanna be your friend Dream._ ”

And maybe Dream’s a good actor or a manipulator and all those ‘bad’ things he’s heard but the confused look on his face is so genuine, it’s almost cute, which he immediately tries to push that thought away cause yeah, not the time Sam. 

_“I didn’t build this prison Dream just for you to be locked in here, you know that don’t you? I don’t wanna see you in here.”_

_'I care about you.' Sam thinks.'I-'_

“Then why won’t you let me out? Sam, please. You’re not making sense.”

“You need to change, you need to-” _‘ **love me.’** His mind finishes. _

‘It’s not that easy,’ he thinks back. _**‘No but it could be though.’**_

He feels like crying. 

“I need to think about stuff first and so do you. I’ve always done what you asked, haven’t I?” 

“Yes but what- Why won’t you let me go? You said you don’t hate me, but you’re not acting like you don’t. I don’t get it, what is it you want? You said you don’t even wanna be my friend Sam, what? I don't-”

“There’s a reason Dream. Think about that okay. _You’re supposed to be smart remember,_ _you'll figure it out. You always do,” he adds, “at least eventually.”_

_“Please,” Dream croaks out._

“You’ll figure it out. We’ll talk soon. I’ll be back,” and the hopeless look in his eyes is enough for him to blurt out, _“I promise I’ll be back. Dream. I promise I’ll be back.”_ He sniffles a little as his vision blurs.

_“Just think about it, yeah?”_

He gets up to leave because he doesn’t really know how much longer he can swallow the sobs threatening to spill. Once all the lava falls down completely he slumps against the wall, unclips his mask and lets it fall to the floor, finally letting himself cry until his throat burns, cheeks are stained with tears and _his chest feels numb._

  
  
  
  


Dream does think about it. He doesn’t get it immediately, he doesn’t know if he should’ve. Maybe if he was _looking at Sam that way_ too, he would’ve noticed. But he wasn’t, _or he didn’t._ He doesn't look at _anyone_ that way. Only now because now it’s there. The idea of Sam like that, he kinda likes it. It’s like looking through lenses for the first time, and _you didn’t know it got this clear._ It opens up the soft parts of him he’d sworn never to use to think with again. Makes him feel things he hasn’t felt in a long time. 

_He pictures Sam and him sitting under the stars, and imagines the way his hair gets ruffled by the wind. The way his eyes were more blue then green, and it gave an ocean type of look to them. He thinks about the smiles and dimples he’s seen occasionally peaking out when he’d once lifted his mask a little higher to eat. He thinks of the words exchanged. The waver in Sam's voice when he talked._

_‘I didn’t build this prison Dream just for you to be locked in here, you know that don’t you?’ **‘I care about you.’**_ The words left unspoken he thinks. _‘If I did, let you out. Would you still care about me?’ **‘If I let you out would you leave me.’** ‘I don’t wanna be a pawn on your chess board.’ ‘I don’t even wanna be your friend Dream.’ **‘I want more.’**_

He wants to give him more. He thinks of the way Sam would love him despite all the shitty parts of him that want power.

_‘I just wanna be beside you, with you,’ he’d say._

He can see Sam beside him. Can see himself muttering against his lips as fire burns beneath them. See them standing looking down upon of mountains of destruction. 

_‘We could rule the world, Dream just love me, that’s all you have to do’ ‘If only you loved me, we'd rule the world. Just love me,’ he says._

**_“Love me, love me, love me, love me, c’mon we’ll rule together Dream. Just love me.” He reaches forward to grab at the his hips and pull them closer._ **

* * *

When Dream wakes up he's panting, his hands grasping forward towards the air to grab at a body that isn’t there.

_“Just love me,”_ he repeats. 

_‘I could,’ he thinks. ‘ **I can. I know I can.** **I want to.’** _

**“I want to love you.”**

Sam keeps his promise. He comes back, sometime later after the dream had woken up, he thinks it’s a week later. He doesn’t really know. He hasn’t moved from where he sat when the other left him. He turns around from facing the wall when hears the lava draining, and looks around the room remembering he has a clock. He wonders if it’s Tommy coming to gloat like he said he would. It isn’t. He sees Sam flipping a few switches and he wonders how he’ll get over here if there’s no one to control the moving path. Then Sam pushes a button this time and a bridge appears out of seemingly nowhere. 

“I trust you not to run, it’d be pretty stupid of you to try I think yeah? I only made this cause I couldn’t really think of another way for me to get across.”

  
“Sam,” he breathes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos, comments, critic, and if enough people want more then maybe i'll write more dunno,, thank you for reading have a lovely day/night :) <3


	2. but you were my dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam thinks, alot. and i'm projecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im posting this chapter earlier then i thought i would,, next chap will be within 2-6 days ahahah not sure ! not implying sam thinks, nor feels any of this ! i'm definitely projecting my own trauma this chapter ahahaha ,, and reminder it's role play ;P
> 
> [if cc's feel uncomfortable i will immediately take it down, and i do apologize!]

At first Sam takes the week to do just miscellaneous things, and think about Dream, _as expected_. He doesn’t doubt the other is at least close to figuring it out by now. What he isn’t sure about is what he’ll do about it. How he offered something which will probably get him in trouble with without a doubt everyone on the server. 

It’s sort of _pathetic,_ Sam thinks. He doesn’t need to say it, it's sort of just there. 

_ “Hey guess what, if you loved me like I love you, oh so fucking dearly because i’ve been pining after you for the longest time ever now. Then hey! Maybe I’ll let you out of this very inescapable prison but you have to promise to love me okay? okay? No pretending ha!”  _

Not that he’d ever say that out loud. Dream could always just somehow convince him. He’s _hopeless_ enough to believe him, if he sweet talks it just right. 

They’ve been friends for a long time now, or used to be. He wonders if that’s enough to keep him from straight up lying to him. If Dream would stoop so low as to pretend to love him _long enough to get out._

Maybe afterwards he’d have the decency to feel bad for him and maybe try and pay him off or something. Or maybe he’d look Sam dead in the eyes and laugh at how easy he was to trick.

He thinks about the days he’d spent alone because he tends to fly under the radar far too often to ever be seen as a threat. Well at least until now maybe not even now. He thinks of the _harsh parts of him he knows he has from growing up unloved._

All the shitty childhood trauma he has. It was easier when he was younger, _cause it was fine normal,_ but then you grow up and suddenly there’s _the aftermath._ And everything kinda falls apart cause oh apparently _that’s not normal!_ _Why am I like this again? Oh yeah! Gifts from my parents right!_ He could probably list a few things, like trusting people? It isn’t something he does not wholeheartedly at least. Or how he’s rather shit at acknowledging the way his emotions are often disregarded but he supposes that's on him. _Regardless the list could go on._

And yet he was far from rude at least he liked to think so. 

_ ‘Gee narcissistic much Sam,’ he thinks, ‘ha! Don’t even get him started on his self esteem issues.’ _

He’d always thought he’d done a pretty good job of being nice. Some part of him, maybe it’s selfish, wants _recognition_ for that. He’s always been a bit of a _background character, one of those occasionally mentioned by name._ He doesn’t exactly want the spotlight, because _yikes people looking at him,_ no thank you his mask helps though, but yeah he figures _any light at all would be nice sometimes._

People leave far too often. In a way where it’s like he’s not worth much. Because he’s the guy always around no matter what to help. Always there, putting in one hundred and ten percent. 

_ 'Ha!  Yep that’s him.' _

_Perhaps someday they’ll look back just once and realize he’s gone. Forgive him for getting tired of eating the fucking dust, and walking behind everyone, so alone he is. It sucks, but sometimes it’s better this way._

It’s almost _funny_ when he thinks it. 

**_‘You followed your dreams, and I should too but you were my dream.’_ **

_Attachments hurt, Dream’s right he grew up knowing that. Whether they leave willingly or not._ _They’re gone, it hurts._ So, he builds a home far enough away that if someone wanted to truly see him they would. Unsurprisingly they didn’t. Except for Dream. 

He popped in even if just to see what he was up to or just to say hi. Which easily could’ve just been his way of keeping tabs on him. _Cause that’s what he does, right? Manipulation, he almost laughs, he’s familiar with it knows how it works._ Worst thing is, some part of him _almost doesn’t mind like his brain romanticizes it._ Maybe it’s to cope. _The idea that Dream cares enough to manipulate him to want him on his side maybe. Not that he’d have to. He has Sam regardless of whether he knows it or not._ He thinks so long as Dream doesn’t deliberately hurt him, he can rope him into just about anything else. 

_Then there’s the **hybrid parts** of him,_ which he doesn’t hate _not entirely_ but _yeah it’s weird_ because he isn’t entirely _immune to tnt_ , and _he doesn’t exactly explode_ and blow his guts everywhere like a creeper. But _if he feels sad, or angry, or even stressed enough his eyes turn pitch black,_ which was terrifying at first, and _his skin drops gunpowder_ from god knows where _promptly exploding_ , soon after. So yeah tnt doesn't exactly explode him, it just sort of just _sets off him too._

And on his regular skin the fire still burns. But the area around his mouth _just doesn’t burn._ He found out accidentally of course he’s not reckless. Regardless he has _green scales maybe,_ he doesn’t really know what to call them. 

Oh and some of his actual freckles across the bridge of his nose are _faintly green._ His hair admittedly is the most noticeable part, _obviously._ What once was from what he remembers a dirty blonde is now a _vibrant shade of green._

And maybe _occasionally_ , a lot more then he’d like to admit _he doesn’t kill a creeper_ because he gets it kinda. So he’ll hiss at them to go away, and hey it works. Not that anybody knows he’s pretty good at _keeping his problems to himself._ That and no ones really seen behind his mask or has seen him upset.

_ It's halfway through the week, when he gives up on working and he spends the rest of it laying in bed. He doesn’t sleep much.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading drink some water stay safe,, and let me know what you think and if i should add anything specific after chapter 3 which will finally be them talking about things lol i didn't intend to project so much ! anywhoo :) my twitter is same as my ao3 name btw. (nbrfve)


	3. he feels love explode throughout his chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam and dream talk. sam wants to explode,, in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie this took around four hours i think?  
> [if cc's feel uncomfortable i will immediately take it down, and i do apologize!]

It’s three days later when he finally leaves his house. He feels less sad, so he’s stopped blowing up, thankfully. He has a room to stay in, mainly filled with water, for times like these. With the amount of times he’s exploded this week, he’s sure _he’d be rebuilding his entire house by now._

He walks down the hallways, until he ends up at the final bridge. Carefully he switches the lever and then pushes the button underneath a locked padlock which brings up a non moving bridge, and walks across. 

“I trust you not to run, it’d be pretty stupid of you to try I think yeah? I only made this cause I couldn’t really think of another way for me to get across,” he says slowly. 

“Sam,” he breathes out, “y-you're back? I, um hi? No yeah… that’d be… stupid.”

He looks shy, he realizes, and nervous. 

“I said I would be back.” 

“Yeah, I guess you did. I just, um. I’ve thought about what you said a lot,” he sits down, scooting against the wall. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Yeah I did. Did you mean it? Like honestly?” 

“ I don’t really have a reason to lie to you. Well, I guess I could if I wanted to. But I don’t. It’s up to you whether or not to trust me.”

“I think I do. You’ve never lied to me. I, not that you have a reason to trust me I guess, but I liked it. What you said. I’ve been thinking about it. I want that. ” 

_“You’re right_ _I don’t have a reason to trust you.”_

Dream winces and looks down, grabbing the hem of his shirt, closing his fists. He feels like crying, he realizes. It’s a long time, since he’s really _allowed himself to feel anything for someone._

“Doesn’t mean I won’t,” Sam runs a hand through his hair and though Dream can’t see it he hears the sigh leave his mouth. 

“Honestly I walked in here _knowing I’d believe you anyways I think._ Even if I shouldn’t. I do. _I think I want to believe you,_ ” he leans against the wall lazily crossing one foot over the other. 

_He almost wonders if he’s making the right decision, but then Dream’s looking up at him hastily, and eyes less empty then he’s seen them in so long, he almost doesn’t remember they could look this alive, and his small smile is enough to tell Sam it wasn’t ever a decision at all._

Forcing himself to mutter out the words he knows will deject the others spirit. 

“This doesn't mean I can let you out.” _They do._

“Oh. Well you’ll visit me right? Well not visit cause you’re usually here. But you’ll come see me right?” He says trying to sound confident, his voice cracks. At Sam’s silence he starts panicking. “Not like all the time or anything! Just whenever you have time. I didn’t mean it like you have to. I’m sorry-.”

“Dream,” he cuts him off, sounding a lot more stern than he meant to. “Dream, hey no listen,” he walks towards him crouching, till he’s met with a shaking Dream, with his eyes shut and face leaning away. 

_“Look at me, hey. Look here,” he grabs Dreams hands and places them on the strap holding his mask against his face._

“R-really? _But n-no ones ever-,_ ” he finally looks over, tears rushing down his face.

“I-I Know. I trust you.” 

With shaking hands he pulls the strap from it’s buckle letting the mask fall from his face. Sam catches the mask placing it on the ground, and then his hands slowly cup Dream's face, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. 

“Sorry if it’s disappointing,” he laughs weakly, “I know it’s kinda hard to look at. I meant not right away. I will get you out of here eventually. I...I promise. And yeah I’ll stay here with you.”  
  


‘Oh,’ Dream thinks looking at the others' faces, ‘his imagination couldn’t have ever pictured this.’ His eyes trace every structured bone, willing himself to commit them to memory. The way his hair falls right above his eyes, a mix of black and blue. The freckles splattered against his nose and across his cheeks. Some surprisingly green. And then the curve of his jaw, covered on one side by patches of green and black skin, that looked rough to touch. His eyes land on his mouth, teeth peeking out from his lips stretched into a nervous smile. 

“Dream?”

“What,” he questions, feeling fuzzy, blinking his eyes. 

Sam bursts out laughing, feeling more confident he asks,“are you…. _distracted_ , Dream?” 

“Um. I just wasn’t listening, I'm sorry.” 

“ I can put the mask back on if that’ll help?” He offers teasingly. 

“No! I’m listening now go on, just… just repeat it.” 

“I said I meant not right away. I will get you out of here eventually. I promise. Just not yet.”

“Really,” Dream smiles, feeling hopeful, his eyes lighting up. 

“Yeah really, and I’ll come in here more to be with you. You won’t be alone. I promise.”

And then Dreams blushing, even more than before, from being caught staring, eyes flickering around the room. “Can…., can you um,” Sam feels his grin widen. “Can I what? Use your words, sweets.” He rubs his thumb soothingly across his cheek, bringing the other down to grip and lift his chin up. He watches Dreams' face erupt into splashes of red, and pink. 

“Can you…. kiss me,” he huffs mumbles bashfully.

Closing the distance between them Sam cups both of his cheeks, pressing his lips against the others. Dream hums into the kiss, locking his arms around his neck. He can’t help but smile into the kiss. Shyly, he opens his mouth a bit. Slowly, pressing his tongue against Dreams. The kiss is hot yet sweet. Panting against each other's mouths and scooting closer to get any sort of contact. 

If Dream felt dazed before that was nothing compared to now, taking one hand off of the taller’s neck he reaches down and pulls the green haired boy’s waist closer. Placing his knees firmly on the ground, Sam wraps one hand around his waist and pulls him onto his lap. He moans into the kiss lips parted because _suddenly Sam is everywhere,_ Dream thinks and he’s _drowning in the heat of it._ He presses his hips closer, warmth growing everywhere. 

_Sam’s on fire,_ he thinks feeling emotions swirling in his chest. Because yes Dream’s tall, but he’s taller one hundred percent, and maybe Sam’s whipped for him, _but Dream’s so compliant beneath his hands,_ and then he’s moaning into his mouth and Sam feels himself a hiss, breathing harshly he scrambles back breaking the kiss. 

“ _Have to stop_ ,” he kneels against the ground in the corner, with a good distance between them. _He wills himself not to panic._

“Sam,” Dream stands up, “what’s wrong.” 

_“Gonna explode,” he groans, “too much, give me a minute.”_

Sam finally looks up when he feels like his breath comes out more normal. 

“I u-um. I explode sometimes. I thought it was only when I feel a negative emotion, but I guess it’s like when I feel too much. Part creeper, so yeah.” 

“Oh was that the hissing noise?”

“Yeah, that was me. I just have to get used to it you know? Kissing you I mean. If you wanted that.”

“Yeah,” and then Dream has this look on his face, “so what you’re saying is… I got you excited?” 

He laughs, “Um yeah. I know what you’re thinking about. But yeah.”

“Can I get closer now?” 

Sitting he leans his back against the wall and he pats his lap, “yeah come here,” he says smirking. Watching the blonde blush and sit down. Resting his hands on his hips Sam places his head in the crook of Dreams neck, pressing his lips gently. “This okay?” 

“Yeah, more than okay.” 

Sam feels love explodes throughout his chest, _and embraces it this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this at 12;56 am my time ahaha :) hope you enjoy it. every comment and kudos is appreciated hugely . go drink some water, brush your hair or something have an amazing day/night ! my twitter; NBRFVE .


	4. an unspoken kinda love, found in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mainly Sam and Dream traveling, in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i defo procrastinated this chapter and it's a bit late but i'm happy with it i think,, i post updates on twitter; nbrfve sooooo yeah wink wonk. ;D
> 
> [if cc's feel uncomfortable i will immediately take it down, and i do apologize!]

Dream sits alone in his cell, scribbling thoughts he deems worthy of remembering and showing Sam. Mainly snippets from his crazed train of thought, places conjured from moments of bliss, hge spends draped across Sam’s lap buried in his arms. Sometimes just resting his head on his shoulder and tugging at the strands of hair, until he finally brings their mouths together and Dream feels his hearts being ripped apart and sewed back together all over again. 

He trusts Sam. He tries anyway. He wants to believe him when he says he’ll let him out soon, he just needs to wait. For what Dream doesn’t know. So he doesn’t try to escape, not that he figured out a way honestly, it truly is inescapable. And it’s not like his cell is terrible he doesn’t even mind it as much anymore. Not when Sam’s with him as much as he can be and when he’s bored, well he writes. He’s safe in here. And if he ever wants to know about outside, he'll just ask Sam. 

Dream looks up when he hears the whirring sound of redstone, and other mechanics. He stands up watching the lava drain, sluggishly. At the end is Sam pressing, the usual buttons, before crossing over the bridge. Dream rocks on his heels, remaining still, not knowing what Sam would do if he stepped passed the obsidian, and onto the bridge. 

Noticing Sam mentions it, “I trust you, should I not?” 

“No, I just didn’t know... if you’d be mad or something,” he reassures. 

“Well I think today you’re gonna have to cross the bridge,” he says stopping at the entrance, arms open. 

Nervously, Dream places himself underneath the others chin. “Really?” 

“Mhmm, C’mon,” he leads Dream to the first room, and then through the exit he usually takes, rather than the visitors path. Dream recognizes most of the hallways, from earlier days when Sam was still building. Up until they go to a door that leads to a staircase, going down. Deep underground they walk down a hall leading up to a portal, where Sam stops to get something from a chest on the side of the room. 

Thinking of one of his last encounters with a portal, Dream tries to push away any thoughts of doubt he might have, determined to trust Sam. 

‘It’s fine no one was coming through’ 

_ ‘He isn’t being set up.’ _

_ ‘He isn’t being set up.’ _

_ ‘He isn’t being set up.’ _

He repeats in his head.

“You okay,” Sam says to him from digging through the chest. 

“No yeah. I just, last time I uh- was near a portal, like 10-20 people came out of it wanting to kill me,” he jokes chuckles weakly. “Sorry, I’m just I don’t know nervous, what if someone sees me or something and yeah. I guess one life left does that to you huh?”

Lifting his mask onto his forehead Sam reaches out and pulls the other closer. 

“You don’t have to trust me,” he looks at the ground brows furrowed, “I don’t blame you. It’ll be fine though I’ve thought everything out. I’ll be right in front of you, so hey if anything hits anyone it’s me alright. I got what we needed, let's go.” 

Pulling away from the hug, Sam links their hands and slips his mask down with his free hand. Stepping through the portal. Dream closes his eyes waiting for the swirls to go away. Looking over Sam reaches up and cups his chin, “hey open your eyes, we’re safe.” 

Blinking, Dream looks around, surrounded by netherrack. They're either underground again, or the area’s been fixed up. Tugging Dream’s hand Sam leads them to a staircase up, leading to a blue forest, until they come across another portal. 

“Nether travel was necessary, it’s too far in the overworld.”

Dream hums and follows through the portal, less nervous. Spawning in the middle of a forest, they walk a lot less rushed, through the trees till they reach a path of dark oak wood, to the sides is a lake, no deeper than 5 feet, till they reach the door of a house, surrounded by trees. Looking at it there isn’t much of a cottage vibe to it. Instead it reminds him of the more private type of feeling. The dark colors of the house bring Dream a sense of comfort, remind him of days spent outside underneath the sun basking in the warmth and soil from the ground, in gardens of flowers looking it’s freshest. 

  
  


Once they’re inside Sam turns to him, “I don’t know where your house is, so you’ll kinda just have to borrow clothes I have. You probably wanna rinse though huh? Well I mean even if you don’t want to maybe you should.” 

“Are you implying I stink,” he replies feigning offense.

“Wait Yes, exactly. You’re actually so smart I knew you’d understand. Now go, I’ll hug you more when you’re clean, it’s down the hall. I'll get you a towel and clothes. The soap and stuff should be inside already.” Smiling he watches Sam disappear into what he assumes is the bedroom, and walks to the bathroom, happy at the prospect of showering

In the bedroom Sam shuffles through some of his clothes, amusingly which aren’t very different from Dreams, considering he wears just as much green as the other. Grabbing a towel he opens the door loudly, making his presence known, as to not scare him. 

“Thanks!”

“I should be thanking you, the smells gone.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Make me,” he sing songs getting comfy in the living room. 

“Maybe when I’m out I’ll consider it.” 

“Pfttt.” Mumbling to himself he walks to the kitchen deciding to feed the other something nice, not that he’d been eating bad in the prison, Sam made sure the food was always hot, and slightly different somehow. But now he can actually feed the other a meal. 

Clumsily, Dream exits the shower, and Drys himself off, and tugs the clothes on. Walking out of the bathroom he rubs a towel through his hair messily before hanging it and walks into the kitchen.

“Mmm hey you’re out I’m gonna shower now, just cause I was outside and stuff too, but yeah you definitely stinked. Dream sits on one of the stools by the counter, as Sam slides a plate towards him. Kissing his temple Sam walks out of the kitchen. 

“Watch Tv, or something. Or even sleep in like a bed for once yeah?”

“Alright,” he says, mouth muffled from food. 

When Dream’s eating he falls onto the couch flicking through the channels, til his mind blurs and he’s asleep. Walking into the living room, Sam grins, picking Dream up bridal style and taking him to the bedroom, slipping him into bed, he does the same and falls asleep. 

It was an unspoken kinda love between the two, found in something as simple as the woods, or maybe it was within each other. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos greatly appreciated, so thank youuu to everyone who does. i appreciate every single on of you tons !!!!! <3 :)


End file.
